


Amor a primer golpiza

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es todo culpa de Courfeyrac, si tiene que ser sincero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor a primer golpiza

Es todo culpa de Courfeyrac, si tiene que ser sincero.

Marius estaba muy tranquilo, leyendo uno de sus libros, caminando por la calle Plumet y dirigiéndose a la casa de una de sus alumnas de alemán. Quizás no gana mucho como profesor particular, pero sí lo suficiente para mantenerse mientras termina la carrera.

Sin embargo, su paz se vio interrumpida cuando de la nada apareció su compañero de cuarto, quitándole el libro.

—¿Qué lees, Marius? Debe ser importante para prestarle más atención que a por dónde vas caminando.

—Uh, es para una de mis materias, ¿me lo devuelves?

Pero Courfeyrac tenía su sonrisa maliciosa, lo cual nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Por lo menos no para Marius. Suspiró, rogando porque la cosa no terminara con alguien llorando, menos que menos él.

Courfeyrac hojeó el libro, deteniéndose a leer por encima algunas páginas al azar y soltando sonidos de aburrimiento cada tanto.

—Cielos, Marius, sí que es aburrido. Opto porque dejes esto un rato y vengas conmigo a tomar algo.

—No puedo, Courfeyrac. Tengo que ir con una de mis alumnas. Si no voy no me pagan, y si no me pagan _yo_ no puedo pagarte a ti la renta.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, como si eso no fuera importante.

—No me la pagues.

Marius suspiró, como si ya hubiese vivido esa conversación mil veces.

—Courfeyrac, _quiero_ pagarte la renta.

—Pero no _necesitas_ hacerlo.

El problema con Courfeyrac siempre fue el siguiente: sus gestos. Marius adoraba al muchacho, era su mejor (y quizás único) amigo en el mundo y no sabía qué haría sin él, pero el joven tenía unos ademanes demasiado… exagerados. Y eso generalmente no era un problema, pero sí se convertía en uno cuando terminaban ocurriendo incidentes en los que golpeaba a alguien con la mano o sin querer le daba un codazo a algún adorno, tirándolo al piso y haciéndolo añicos.

En esa oportunidad Courfeyrac levantó las manos hacia el cielo, posiblemente para darle énfasis a sus palabras. El dilema fue que su amigo olvidó que estaba sosteniendo el libro, haciéndolo volar por las aires, pasando sobre las rejas de una de las casas y terminando en el patio de alguno de los vecinos del lugar.

Marius suspiró, como si estuviese acostumbrado a estas cosas.

—Ups —dijo Courfeyrac quien, a su favor, se veía completamente avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, fue sin querer.

—Lo siento, Marius, en serio.

—Está bien, está bien. Ve al Musain, yo voy a ver si puedo recuperar mi libro y llegar a casa de mi alumna antes de que se haga tarde.

Courfeyrac parecía querer protestar, pero finalmente se dio por vencido, despidiéndose de Marius y pidiéndole perdón una vez más.

Lo más normal del mundo hubiese sido tocar el timbre de la casa y esperar a que alguien salga, para explicarle lo ocurrido y que así le devolviesen su libro. Eso hubiese sido lo normal pero, como todo el mundo sabe, Marius _no_ es normal.

A pesar de su poca coordinación motriz, Marius logró trepar por las viejas rejas de la casa y meterse en el patio de la misma. Intentando no ser descubierto, el joven se adentró en el terreno, vislumbrando su libro cerca de la casa.

Hasta entonces todo era normal. Marius se acercó a su libro, lo tomó, se dio vuelta para volver a la calle y… un balde de agua fría le cayó encima.

Soltó un gritito _muy_ masculino pero, cuando miró hacia arriba, un libro grueso le dio directo en el rostro, haciéndolo tropezar y caer al piso. Intentó levantarse, pero entonces un montón de objetos pequeños (y no tan pequeños), además de _dolorosos_ , comenzaron a caerle encima, haciéndole imposible incorporarse.

—¡Sal de aquí, ladrón! —escuchó que gritaba una voz femenina.

Sintiéndose completamente mortificado, Marius se vio obligado a responder.

—¡No soy un ladrón! ¡No soy un ladrón! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Mi amigo tiró mi libro en tu casa y solo quería recuperarlo!

Como prueba de eso, levantó su libro en forma de escudo. Un par de objetos más cayeron sobre él (dos lapiceras y una regla), pero luego la lluvia homicida acabó.

—Oh, cielos —escuchó que decía la muchacha, pero cuando Marius bajó su libro ya no estaba en la ventana.,

Completamente abochornado y algo asustado, se giró para irse, cuando escuchó como una de la puerta de entrada se abría y, al mirar, pudo ver que salía por ella la muchacha más encantadora que jamás hubiese visto.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —se disculpó la chica, sonrojada por la vergüenza—. Creí que eras un ladrón, ¿por qué no tocaste el timbre? ¡Te lo hubiese devuelto!

—Uh —Marius se vio incapaz de formular palabras ante tan hermoso ángel del cielo.

—Oh, rayos, dime por favor que no te causé una contusión.

—Ah, uh, no. Yo… ah. ¡Marius! Uh, mi nombre es Marius Pontmercy.

La chica lo miró algo sorprendida, para luego sonreír.

—El mío es Cosette. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, ahora así.

Cosette lo miró sin entender mucho, pero ya no importaba. Marius estaba seguro de que había encontrado al amor de su vida, una hermosa chica con la capacidad asesina de una francotiradora.


End file.
